


The Aster Chapter two

by allyouneedislove_thebeatles



Series: The Aster [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedislove_thebeatles/pseuds/allyouneedislove_thebeatles





	The Aster Chapter two

Chapter 2; Birdie’s POV: 

My eyes shot open wide and heavy breaths. I held my aching head. “Another nightmare?” Kia questioned me. “Yeah,” I whispered. “I’ll be back, Kia.” I got up slowly wobbling my tired body through the apartment hall. I took a glass from the cabinet. I filled up the glass of water making sure I don’t add ice so I don’t wake up Aito or Kia if she fell asleep again.

“You’re up early.” I screeched and dropped the glass of water. “Aito!! Jesus, you scared me!” She looks down and ignores my protests and picks up the glass shards. Kia walked into the kitchen “We’re all up,” she said. “Oh! thank god you told me. I thought I was dreaming.” Aito said sarcastically. Kia laughs while scratching her neck. Soon enough Aito comes back with a little vacuum after cleaning all of the big glass chunks. “Everyone out.” She orders, showing no emotion. She is tired. I shouldn’t argue with a tired Aito. But Kia isn’t smart enough to agree. “But Aito, Aito, darling. We’re already here. Also, Birdie kicks in her sleep, so let’s just hang here, huh?” she says grinning widely. Aito frowns and looks at me. “Aito it was my mess anyway. I’ll clean it up…” I start to grab the vacuum. “No…” Aito frowns further. “You have a headache again.” I flinch. “Too bad I’m doing it.” I forcefully take the vacuum from Aito’s hand and plug it in.” 

Aito stands there in thought, then grabs Kia and pulls her out of the kitchen. “But-but-but, I’m gonna miss the drama, c’mon Aito!” she whined. She continues pulling Kia and sets her on the couch. “Youtube?” Aito asks Kia in a monotone voice, grabbing the remote. “Hmph Fine,” Kia said crossing her arms like a child. “Only because you’re my friend….” she said grumpily. 

I tune out the rest of their conversation and turned on the vacuum.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I exited Aito’s car and entered the college building. My head hurt a lot more than this morning. I should probably go by the pharmacy today. I thought while heading towards my classroom. I did most of my college classes in high school so that makes it a bit easier.

As I opened my door to the classroom I realized my seat was taken by a girl with long straight maroon hair and black eyes. Tch. I looked around the classroom and soon found an empty seat by a boy. It may not sound bad to you, but living with a protective older brother has its toll.

I made my way towards the petite yet masculine man and asked if the seat was taken. He shook his head ‘no’ and I put my bags down and sat in the seat. From this seat, I could get a better look at him. He was cute yet handsome. He had almost black side-swept hair, big black-rimmed glasses that looked very cute on him, black eyes that I could get lost in for days, like a black hole, and pale skin that looked like a winter morning after a storm.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer?” He says in a low whisper. I blush tomato red. “Sh-shut up!” I yell back at him. He smiles then looks at me. “Your name?” “Birdie. Yours?” “Hyung-Shik.” I smile and look down at my desk. Cute name…

I soon got lost in his black holes again. Although, my daydream was cut short due to the bell signalling that class is starting. I sigh. “The first five minutes of class was an announcement, explaining the curriculum, etc. I was rigorously writing notes down in my planner a.k.a doodling when Hyun-Shik tapped on my shoulder. I tilt my head to face him. “The other eye is a bit off and the dog looks a bit off too.” He says unfazed. I blush. “Y-yah!” I yell a bit too loud.

The teacher clears her throat. Crap… “Something you want to say to the class?” She glares at me. Hyung-Shik sighs and I glare at him. “N-nothing ma’am!” “Then be quiet,” she said harshly. I looked down at my doodles then turning my head to Hyung-Shik and glare at him. He looks back at me with the most innocent eyes I’ve ever seen. He’s like a puppy. I immediately blush and look down at my doodles again. My eyes go wide when I feel a hand pat my head. I bet my face looks like a tomato right now. His face is only inches from mine.

The bell rings. Dammit. In a rush, I gather my materials and stuff them into my bag. “Sorry for getting you in trouble. If you want, here are the answers to the homework by the way.” I look up to the Hyung-Shik holding a piece of notebook paper towards me. H-home work? But we just got that! “It’s okay Hyung-Shik! I know you didn’t mean any harm. Sorry for overreacting… Thanks for the answers I guess.” I apologize while grabbing the piece of notebook paper. He nods and walks out of the classroom. Cute…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I finished all my classes for the day, I got inside my small Honda and drove off to the pharmacy. I have chronic headaches, so I run out of painkillers constantly. I sigh, the pharmacy I usually go to is across town. I check my phone to see if there is a closer one. There is, it’s on Kim Street. It must be new because I’ve never seen it before. Sure enough, when I get there, there’s a sign which says ‘Now Open’. After seven minutes or so I managed to parallel park on the street and went inside. I passed the greeting cards and drugstore makeup and got to the over-the-counter meds. I held capsules in one hand, and strawberry flavoured tablets in the other. “Birdie!” I heard a booming voice say behind me. I jumped and dropped the medications. I turned around to see Hyung-Shik. “Hey I didn’t mean to scare you..” he said walking closer to me. I blushed. “Oh yeah, no you’re um fine. Like I’m just jumpy, and y’know…. What are you doing here?” I look down at his chest to see his name tag. Oh. I thought. I felt so stupid. “I work here,” he replied smiling. “I need experience if I want to be a pediatrician one day, y’know?” he said smiling. ‘Oh yeah, of course…” I said feeling a bit embarrassed. He looked down at my feet and picked up the two medications and handed the strawberry tablets to me. “Trust me, these are better.” He said putting the pills back on the shelf. “Thanks,” I whispered. “Let me check you out in the front.” he offered as he took my hand. I felt a shock as our hands touched, and I blushed. His hand was warm and soft. It fit like a puzzle piece in mine. “Birdie, so is that your real name?” He asked as he scanned the strawberry flavoured medicine at the register. “Yeah,” I said blushing. “Alright then Bird here’s your medicine,” he said handing me a small paper bag. “But I didn’t pay,” I said pulling out some cash. “He touched my hand and put it down. “Nah, my treat,” he said with a wink. “No no no, Hyung-Shik, I can’t let you do that for me,” I said. “Birdie, you have no choice, I already bought it,” he said grinning ear to ear. “Well, is there anything I could do return the favour?” I offered. He thought for a minute. “Well, you-you could well I don’t know, maybe you could meet me at the bar next door from here tonight at 7.,” he said blushing. “Sure!” the words slipped out of my mouth without thought. I said walking out of the pharmacy. When I got into the car, I smiled and had a mini celebration in my head. I immediately sent a text explaining the past twenty minutes to Aito and Kia. 

Aito: Happy  
Kia: Oh cool I just got a job there  
Aito: I thought you worked at that coffee shop?   
Kia: Wasn’t enough fun, no drunk people, no hot people.   
Me: Kia don’t embarrass me tonight  
Kia: Don’t worry, I’ll just drop some condoms off at your table ;)   
Aito: KIA! I will handcuff you to a pole  
Me: Hahaha I’ll kill you   
Aito: I’ll babysit her, maybe we can be your wing-girls   
Kia: Gtg just saw a pretty girl imma talk to her, bye guys.   
Aito: Go get ready you rascal  
Me: Okay mom~ Bye

I turned off my phone and smiled. I looked at my phone, 5:45 pm. CRAP! I thought driving back home. 

After pulling everything I own out of my closet, I settled for a dodie yellow sundress. I put on a tiny bit of mascara and lipstick. I put on my glasses, and put my hair down. I put on a pair of black kitty heels and left my house. 

When I got to the bar, I saw Kia’s big pink jeep and Aito’s Impala. I parked next to Aito and walked inside. My phone made a ding. 

Hyung-Shik: Hey some girl with purple hair gave me your number when I went to the bar earlier, don’t ask. But anyways I’m gonna be a little bit late. Maybe 7:20?

Me: Oh, it’s fine. Lol, prob my friend Kia.

Okay, so he’s a bit late. Let me just find Aito and Kia. “Birdie!” I heard Aito yell behind me. I turned to see Aito in a pastel pink short and simple dress. Kia, on the other hand, wore a black dress with a very low plunging neckline. The hem of the dress barely covered her thighs. They looked like polar opposites. They walked towards me. “Hey Birdie, I hope you don’t mind but this guy named Hyung-Shik came in earlier, so I gave him your number. Hopefully, it’s the same Hyung-Shik.” Kia said. Aito rolled her eyes and told me she tried to stop her. Kia looked at Aito and smiled widely, as Aito hit her in the head. Kia gasped. “That’s him, isn’t it?” she asked pointing to Hyung-Shik. “It’s rude to point Kiki.” Aito scolded. “Okay fine, let’s leave them alone. C’mon Eunnie.” Kia said as she walked away with Aito. 

I smiled and turned around to face Hyung-Shik, he smiled. He wore a light blue button-down shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. “You look pretty,” he said. “So do you.” I said blushing, “I mean, not that you’re pretty. You’re very manly, it’s just, well y’know.” He laughed. “Thank you,” he said. 

He sits at one of the counter stools and sighs. “Beer please.” He hangs his head low. I peer over at him. “Is something wrong?” I reach my hand to pat his back. He nods. “Just need a break.” “You shouldn’t use alcohol for that.” “I know.” He whispers. “What happened?” I ask. He sucks in a long breath before sighing again. “My boyfriend and I got into a fight again…” Boyfriend? My eyes go wide and my heart sinks. Why is it sinking? Do I actually like him? Oh no. “Boyfriend?” I ask just to make sure I heard right. He nods. Then he looks up at me with begging black eyes. “Can you help me? Please?” What did he mean by helping him? What could I do? “Of course.” the words blurted out my mouth without thought. He smiled. “Well, this is what I was thinking...”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I took my heels off and headed towards my room. I put my purse down and changed into my pyjamas. Shirt and underwear. I laid down on my bed and immediately felt a weight on my stomach. Teongyeom. “Hey boy.” I pet his head. I thought to myself. Do I love him? I just met him! Ugh why are humans so complicated! I started to pout. Teongyeom gets off my stomach and lays down by my head and I snuggle with him. I sigh, slowly drifting of to a sweat reality.


End file.
